Del odio ala cama solo hay un paso
by Betsy Uchiha Song Hyo Woonk
Summary: Dos niños una promesa, eran amigos, pero las circunstancias los convirtieron en enemigos ¿Qué podría cambiar hacer un proyecto de Biología? Lemon


Como siempre, primero que nada los personajes pertenecen a nuestro querido Masashi Kishimoto, El ficc le pertenece ha Beckiabc2 quien muy amablemente me permitió la adaptación de tan hermoso ficc yo solo lo hago con el fin de que se diviertan y salgan de esa vida monotoma que tienen .

Hola, mil gracias por todo el apoyo se los agradezco desde el fondo de mi corazón, como ven ya estoy actualizando los ficc también tengo que decirles algo pienso terminar yo por mi propia cuanta **Esta vez Si** no se si me salga pero es que he tratado por todos los medios localizar a Jazzi pero no lo he podido lograr asi que tratare de terminarla yo bueno las dejo con este hermoso one shot espero y les guste este tiene tiempo que lo tengo aquí para adaptar pero me puse a adaptar la demás y por eso además me encontraba enferma y castigada jeje.

Título: Del odio a la cama solo hay un paso.  
Summary: Dos niños una promesa, eran amigos, pero las circunstancias los convirtieron en enemigos ¿Qué podría cambiar hacer un proyecto de Biología? Lemon SXS.

Pareja: SasukexSakura.  
Número de palabras: 3745.

**Del odio a la cama solo hay un paso**

_**13 años atrás…**_

Dos niños llegaban a su primer día en el kínder. Él, lindo de ojos azabaches y ella, una hermosa pelirrosa de ojos jade…

**POV Sakura**

Estaba feliz, hoy conocería nuevas amiguitas, tendría con quien jugar a la comidita, pero no quería separarme de mi mami, me preguntaba si podría ella entrar conmigo a clase, así podríamos jugar con ella también.

Cuando mi mami me dejó en la entra del salón le agarré la mano fuertemente para que no se fuera y la jalé, pero ella me dijo que no podía quedarse. Lloré un poquito, pero me dijo que me lo compensaría después.

La maestra se veía linda, aunque un poco distraída; me sentó al lado de un niño que era muy bonito, me sonrojé y arreglé mis colitas para que me viera bonita.

**POV Sasuke **

Hoy por fin entraría al kínder, tenía muchas ganas de ir, mis hermanos ya estaban más avanzados y me habían contado muchas cosas padres, como que se podía jugar y correr con mis compañeros, además de que mi amigo Sasori iba a estar aquí en mi mismo salón. Mi mamá me dejó temprano en el salón, la maestra, que creo que se llamaba Dulce, me dijo donde sentarme. Estaba solito y un poco nervioso, no conocía a nadie más que a Sasori.

De repente, una niña muy linda se sentó junto a mí, ¿pero qué me pasaba? No podía pensar así de las niñas, ellas eran demasiado, puaj, sólo querían jugar muñecas y esas cosas sin chiste, siempre me decía Sasori que no me juntara con ellas, pero yo quería hacerlo con ella.

—Hola, me llamo Sakura —me dijo ella toda sonrojadita, se veía muy tierna.

—Hola, yo soy Sasuke—dije con una sonrisa radiante.

Así comenzamos hablar, nos hicimos amiguitos, ese día no vino a la escuela Sasori. En el recreo nos la pasamos juntos, íbamos de la mano de un lado al otro.

—Sasukito, ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta? —.Nunca me había gustado que me llamarán así, pero en ella me gustaba.

—La que quieras Saku.

—Cuando seamos grandes, ¿te casarías conmigo? —me dijo viendo directamente a los ojos, no pude evitar sonreír.

— ¡Sí! Tú serás mi esposa — dije dándole un beso en la mejilla, así sellamos nuestra pequeña promesa.

Cuando llegué a casa le conté todo a mi mamá, ella se rió y me dijo que quería conocer a mi novia, le fruncí el ceño, ella no era mi novia, era mi amiga.

Al día siguiente, en la escuela estaba feliz de nuevo la vería. Hoy sí vino Sasori y cuando vio cómo me comportaba con Sakura, me dijo que estaba mal, que no podía ser así o ya no jugaría conmigo, estaba triste porque ya no podría hablar con ella, pero él era mi amigo de siempre.

—Tengo una idea, trátala mal, así ya no se te acercará —dijo Sasori, no me gustaba mucho tratarla mal, pero así lo haría.

El recreo llegó y me fui a jugar con Sasori, Sakura se acercó y me dijo.

—Sasukito, ¿Quieres de mi jugo?

—No me llames Sasukito, soy Sasuke y no, no quiero tú ya le chupaste —sus ojitos se pusieron tristes y quise abrazarla, pero no podía.

— ¿Qué pasa Sasuke ya no quieres ser mi amigo? —preguntó triste.

—No, no quiero —dije y me fui corriendo.

**POV Sakura**

Me quedé parada mientras unas lágrimas se me salían, no entendía que le había pasado a Sasuke, se supone que seriamos esposos, ¿hice algo mal? Mi mami decía que cuando los papis se pelean, es por que alguno se equivocó, quizás hice algo mal, pero haría lo que mi mami hacía cuando quería encontentar a mi papito: ¡Le haría galletas!

El día, aunque un poco triste, se pasó rápido, estábamos terminando de comer.

—Mami, ¿podrías ayudarme a hacer galletitas?

—Claro que si amor, pero ¿para qué las quieres? Si aquí hay —me dijo dándome tres galletas de vainilla.

—Pero yo quiero hacerlas de chocolate para mi… —me quedé callada, ¿qué era mío? ¿Amiguito? ¿Futuro esposo?

— ¿Para quién Sakura? —me dijo con una mirada curiosa mi mama, me sonrojé.

—Para Sasukito —dije tímidamente.

No dijo nada, pero me miro divertida, así nos pasamos toda la tarde haciendo las galletas, quedaron muy ricas. Las acomodé en una bolsita con un moñito que le hizo mi mami y las guardé en mi mochila, para que no se me olvidaran.

Al día siguiente, cuando lo vi en la entrada del salón salí corriendo y le di las galletas.

— ¡Sasuke! Te traje unas galletas que hice para que nos en contentemos —dije feliz, parecía que me quería decir algo, pero simplemente las agarró y las aventó al piso.

—No quiero galletas han de estar muy feas —me dijo y sólo comencé a llorar.

A partir de ese día, no nos volvimos hablar más. En algunas ocasiones le metía el pie o le tiraba mi juguito en su libreta para hacerlo enojar y él me devolvía mis travesuras.

**Ocho años atrás…**

**POV Sakura**

Íbamos camino al zoológico y para mi mala suerte Sasuke diano estaba sentado a lado mío, pero esto no se iba a quedar así, hace unos días me había pegado un chicle en mi cabello, era hora de desquitarme.

Cuando íbamos bajando del camión le puse un pie a Sasukediano y se cayó muy chistoso. Todo nos comenzamos a reír y él me lanzó una mirada que me decía que esto no se quedaría así.

**Cinco años atrás…**

**POV Sasuke**

Estaba comenzando la secundaria y todavía estaba la fastidiosa de Sakura en el mismo salón que yo, tenía una cuenta pendiente con ella. En la graduación de la primaria, le puso hormigas a mi comida y no me di cuenta hasta que comí una, pero ahora me tocaba ajustar cuentas.

Sabía que ella amaba los libros, así que en el receso, cuando ella se fue a la cafetería, me quedé en el salón esperando a que todos salieran, abrí su mochila y saque su libro _Orgullo y Prejuicio_, le arranqué unas hojas y las guardé en mi bolsa, regresé el libro a su mochila y corrí a tirar las hojas en un basurero lejos del salón.

**Tres años atrás…**

**POV Sakura**

Como lo odiaba, había arruinado mi libro edición especial de_ Orgullo y Prejuicio _que tanto quería, estaba esperando el mejor momento para desquitarme, sabía por donde llegarle. Últimamente estaba saliendo con muchas niñas y me dio bastante coraje, no sé por qué, pero quería agarrar a esas niñas del cabello y alejarlas de él, pero pronto me di cuenta de lo tonta que estaba haciendo, yo lo odiaba era un engreído, patán y mal amigo.

Una de sus nuevas conquistas se llamaba Naomi, era muy bonita, lo sentía por ella, pero mi plan ya estaba trazado, con un amigo de Sasuke que se llama Koga al que sabía que le gustaba, saque toda la información de que irían al cine y se quedarían de ver ahí a las cuatro de la tarde.

Llegué más temprano que él y ahí estaba esperándola Naomi, me acerqué a ella y con una de mis mejores actuaciones le dije llorando que Sasuke me había usado, que habíamos salido hace unos días y al día siguiente lo había visto besándose con otra, ella se quedé con la boca abierta y con furia en los ojos dijo.

—Es un…. No vale la pena Sakura— me dijo sonriéndome, me sentí mal por ella, pero ahora Sasuke tenía su merecido, lo bueno que Naomi era nueva en el pueblo y no sabía nada de Sasuke.

_**Ahora en la preparatoria Konoha…**_

Ahora ellos se odiaban, eran enemigos. Toda la prepa sabía que no se soportaban, pero ¿ellos olvidaron la promesa que hicieron aquel día en el kínder?

**POV Sasuke**

Me tocaba clase de Biología con la fastidiosa de Sakura, era una engreída que sólo se dedicaba a molestarme. Su ex noviecito me caía igual de mal que ella, "Daisuke", eran tal para cual. Él estaba resentido porque lo quitaron de capitán del equipo de básquet por mí, pero no era mi culpa que él haya bajado su rendimiento.

Sakura era hermosa, no lo puedo negar, pero también era insoportable, no sé por qué diablos el maestro nos puso juntos en su clase, si sabía que no podíamos estar más de cerca un metro sin matarnos.

**POV Sakura**

Espero que esta clase pase rápido, ya que me tocó el _placer_ de sentarme con el gran Sasuke Uchiha. Su ego estaba por los cielos, era un niño mimado que se creía merecer el mundo.

Llegué corriendo a la clase y me senté en el lugar de siempre al lado del estorbo ése, sin siquiera tomarlo en cuenta. El profesor llegó un poco retrasado.

—Chicos, hoy se pondrán de acuerdo porque harán un trabajo en parejas y aquí están los sobres con los temas que les tocarán.

— ¿Podemos escoger con quién hacer el trabajo? —pregunté esperanzada.

—No señorita Haruno, los equipos los harán con su compañero de pupitre. Pase uno de cada equipo a tomar un sobre.

¡Genial! Ahora tendría que soportarlo en mi casa en la tarde.

—Ve tú o ¿qué no te piensas moverte de ahí? —le dije.

El simplemente se paró y fue por el sobre, lo abrió en el camino y sus ojos se abrieron de sorpresa. Creo que no era nada bueno.

— ¿De qué nos toco? —pregunté temerosa, me pasó el sobre y mis ojos se dilataron. Esto no podía ser, tenía que haber un error.

—Profesor, creo que hay un error en nuestro sobre.

— ¿Qué hay de malo? —preguntó intrigado.

— ¿Nos tocó los orígenes del kamasutra? —.El maestro hizo un ademán con la mano despreocupadamente.

—Está bien su tema jóvenes, puse esos temas porque ustedes hablan mucho de ello, pero no saben de dónde vienen y les servirá para saber de que hablan —dijo orgullosamente, yo sólo me sonrojé, no podía pasarme esto a mí.

—Saliendo nos vamos a mi casa —dijo el estu… el orangután de mi compañero.

— ¡No, vamos a mi casa! No confío en ti —le alcé un poco la voz.

—No te estoy preguntando niña caprichosa; vamos a mi casa y se acabo.

—Si quieres que hagamos el trabajo, te espero en la mía —le dije mientras le aventaba una botella de agua abierta que tenia en la mano, me miró furioso, pero me fui corriendo antes de que me hiciera algo. Cuando vi que no me seguía, dejé de correr y cerré los ojos tratando de regularizar mi respiración, cuando los abrí, lo tenía frente a mí con una sonrisa maliciosa en su cara y sus ojos brillaban de coraje y furia. Tenía las manos atrás, algo estaba escondiendo.

—Mira Sakura, me tienes cansado de tus estupideces, más te vale aprender a no meterte conmigo —.Terminando de decir eso me aventó una botella de pintura por todo mi cabello. Grité muy enojada. En ese momento la directora iba pasando y nos vio reprobatoriamente.

— ¿Qué significa esto? —preguntó molesta.

—Él me vació esa botella encima.

—Por que ella me mojó —se defendió Sasuke.

—Los dos se van ahorita mismo a la dirección.

Nos pusieron de castigo limpiar los salones. Terminamos tarde y aún teníamos que hacer el maldito trabajo. Gracias a Dios existía internet.

— ¿Sabes llegar a mi casa verdad o necesitas un mapa?

—Te dije que lo haremos en mi casa; entiéndelo —me dijo fastidiado.

—Por favor no quiero pelear. Te veo en mi casa en media hora, si quieres ir, si no me da igual —contesté cortantemente.

Me fui sin esperar que me contestara. Preparé algo de cena rápida, para los dos, porque sabía que él tampoco había comido nada, por estar todo el día limpiando los salones, mis papas no estaban, habían ido a su segunda luna de miel, dejándome sola.

El timbre sonó cuando no habían pasado ni diez minutos. Abrí y ahí estaba la peor de mis pesadillas con una sonrisa burlona y cansada.

—Pasa— dije sin darle mayor importancia, aún sudado y cansado, se veía endemoniadamente sexy. _¡Para de pensar esas cosas Sakura! Recuerda quién es él_, me dije mentalmente.

—Gracias, ¿qué vamos hacer? —preguntó tranquilo.

—Vamos a cenar primero, no hemos comido nada y no soy tan grosera, como tú, para no preocuparme.

— ¿No puedes al menos cinco minutos dejar de pelear? —preguntó mientras comía lasaña.

—Está bien, pero sólo por hoy Uchiha, porque mañana seguirá siendo lo mismo —le advertí, él sólo asintió con la cabeza. Cuando terminamos de cenar fuimos a la sala hacer las diapositivas, pusimos a investigar cosas básicas como que era de origen Hindú, que son siete temas sobre los que trata el libro y cada uno escrito por un experto en la materia.

Cada que íbamos pasando las diapositivas y veíamos imágenes del kamasutra, sentía algo arder en mi interior, era mi imaginación o de pronto hacia demasiado calor y mi fastidioso compañero se me hace condenadamente sexy.

Llevábamos más de una hora haciendo este jodido trabajo y no podía creer que aún pudiera guardar la compostura. Es que tan sólo cuando se movía y me llegaba su aroma todos mis sentidos se alteraban y quería tocar ese exquisito y carnosos labi… !ESPERA! ¿QUÉ ESTOY DICIENDO? No lo podía creer estoy hablando de Sasuke, el egocéntrico, insolente, inmaduro, cínico, mujeriego y creído, ¡no puedo fijarme en él!

Cuando estábamos seleccionando imágenes para la presentación, no aguate más y me paré por un vaso de agua. Me sorprendió que él me acompañara, ¿qué no entendía que necesitaba estar lejos de él?

Le ofrecí un vaso y cuando se lo entregué nuestros dedos se rozaron y nuestras mirada se encontraron, no sé en qué momento, pero nuestros labios se encontraban unidos en beso salvaje, su lengua delineo mi labio inferior, le di acceso de inmediato, explorando su boca, tenía un sabor delicioso. Me tomó del trasero y me acostó en la mesa.

**POV Sasuke**

Desde que habíamos estado haciendo este trabajo no podía dejar de imaginar a Sakura debajo de mí, gimiendo mi nombre, rogándome por más, pude sentir como mi pantalón de momento parecía muy chico, cuando rosamos nuestros dedos fue todo lo que necesité para capturar su labios. Cuando me permitió el acceso a su boca fue un placer enorme, su sabor dulce me embriagó completamente, el beso era desesperado lleno de pasión y fuerza. La tomé por su pequeño y bien formado trasero y la puse sobre la mesa. Nuestras respiraciones eran violentos jadeos. Ella rompió el beso y me giró poniéndose a ahorcajadas de mí.

Comenzó a besar mi cuello, mientras con sus manos desabotonaba mi camisa, besó el lóbulo de mi oreja, haciéndome gemir.

Continuó besando ahora mi pecho desnudo, mientras cada que quitaba un botón lamia la piel expuesta, cada vez bajando más. Cuando llegó a mi cadera, donde se entretuvo lamiendo y mordiendo suavemente el hueso que resaltaba de ésta -jamás me habían hecho sentir estas cosas tan fuertes- tuve que apretar los labios para no dejar salir todos los gemidos que me hacía sentir ella.

Desabrochó mi pantalón y la ayudé alzando mis caderas para que los pudiera bajar, se llevó mis bóxers juntos con mis jeans, por primera vez me sentía cohibido ante una mujer, no podía creer cómo es que habíamos llegado a esto, ¿dónde quedaba el odio que nos teníamos?

— ¡Dios mío Sakura! —dije cuando sentí como mordía la punta de mi miembro, con su lengua, para después recorrerlo todo.

— ¿Te gusta? —preguntó con un tono inocente y una sonrisa demasiado sexy en sus labios.

—Gustarme es poco… —antes de que pudiera decir algo más, tomó todo mi miembro en su boca, hacía sus movimientos lentamente, estaba acabando conmigo, no pude aguantar más y gemí.

Enterré mis manos en su cabello, marcándole el ritmo, de vez en cuando mordisqueaba y usaba su lengua, era tanto el placer que tenía que no puede evitar embestirla, cada vez que ella subía y bajaba su boca por mi miembro, corrientes eléctricas atravesaban mi cuerpo, bajé mi vista para verla y era la cosa mas erótica que había visto en mi vida, verla tan concentrada y con el placer plasmado en cara, tomó con sus manos mis genitales y los apretó grite con voz ronca su nombre.

Estaba a punto de llegar a mi primer orgasmo de la noche, una arremetidas más y me vine en su boca. Ella bebió todo mi semen, pasando la lengua de nuevo por todo mi miembro, para dejarlo completamente seco, me sentía un poco débil aún, pero tomé su cara entre mis manos y la acerqué para besarla profundamente, aún tenia aquel sabor saldo, pero la mezcla con su esencia era magnifica.

Era mi turno de complacerla. Bajé mis labios por su cuello, succionándole, asegurándome de dejarle una marca como _mía,_ para que nadie la tocara.

**POV Sakura**

Él estaba besando mi cuello, era increíblemente bueno haciéndolo, poco a poco fue bajando sus labios por mis hombros. Sus manos las puso en mi cintura y comenzó a subir la blusa, alce los brazos. Cuando terminó de quitármela, me acostó en la mesa, besó aún sobre mi bra, mis pezones que estaban sobre excitados, me arqué, lo que aprovecho para meter sus manos en mi espalda y con una agilidad maestra quitarme todo el bra. No esperó para ir a ellos, mientras en uno succionaba la cima, el otro lo masajeaba con mano, haciéndome gemir incontrolablemente.

Así estuvimos, él entretenido con mis senos, mientras yo pasaba mis manos por su cabello y le daba suaves tirones, hasta que quedó extasiado siguió bajando. Cuando pasó por mi ombligo se detuvo un poco, mientras abría el cierre de mis jeans, metió su mano cuando toco mi centro, alzó su vista con una sonrisa torcida.

—Estas tan húmeda —dijo mientras metía un dedo y comenzaba a bombear, solté un chillido y moví mi cadera para aumentar el ritmo, el saco su mano.

—No pares por favor —le supliqué.

—Tranquila pequeña, ahora tendrás más.

Quitó con fuerza mis jeans y rompió mi ropa interior, sin esperar más, abrió mis piernas y puso su cara en mi intimidad.

—Hueles delicioso, es embriagante —dijo con una voz increíblemente sexy.

Su lengua se encontró con mi centro y mis pliegues haciéndome gemir y decir palabras incoherentes, me retorcía en la mesa, él me sostenía de las caderas, para que no me moviera pero ¿Cómo quería que estuviera quieta cuando hacía magia con su lengua?

Cada vez necesitaba más de él, me senté en la mesa lo agarre fuerte del cabello y lo hundí mas en mi intimidad, con mis piernas lo aprisioné, cuando exploté en el mas delicioso orgasmo que jamás había tenido, me acosté y cerré los ojos tratando de recobrar la respiración.

El se puso encima de mi, no quería abrir lo ojos aún, sentía que mis piernas eran de gelatina. Comenzó a besar mi quijada, mordió mi lóbulo y susurró en mi oído.

— ¿Lista para la siguiente ronda Sakura? —abrí los ojos de golpe, así me decía en el kínder, aún lo recordaba, en sus ojos ya no había aquella prepotencia tan característica que tenia, había ternura y ¿Amor?

No supe que hacer más que besarlo, pero esta vez lentamente, disfrutando de cada caricia, él correspondió de la misma manera el beso, pasos su manos por mi cintura, hasta llegar a mis muslos y apretarlos suavemente, mis manos cobraron vida propia y acaricie su espalda, en algunas pastes clave levemente mis uñas, parecía que a él le gustaba; cada vez que lo hacia él gemía y susurraba mi nombre entre jadeos.

Los besos se volvieron más intensos y las caricias más avariciosas, me atreví a tomar con mis manos su trasero y apretarlo, ya estaba completamente húmeda de nuevo para él.

—Eres una niña traviesa, mereces un castigo Sakura.

Tomó mis manos y las puso sobre mi cabeza.

— ¿Qué me harás?— traté de sonar inocente.

—Demostrarte que sólo yo te puedo hacer gemir y gritar.

—Sólo lo haces tú— le afirmé.

—Más vale que sea así, pero para dejar en claro, te demostraré de lo que soy capaz.

Dijo antes de embestirme suavemente, soltó mis manos, y comenzó a moverse dentro de mí, mientras que su boca estaba mordisqueando mis senos, yo mantenía el ritmo de mis caderas, con el vaivén de las suyas, era como si nuestros cuerpos estuvieran diseñados para complementarse.

Sus embestidas eran fuertes y profundas, pero sin dañarme, sabía como volverme loca.

—Más Sasuke —le supliqué.

—Lo que quieras pequeña, eres tan estrecha —dijo escondiendo su rostro en mi cuello, aumentando el ritmo de las embestidas, mis paredes comenzaron a estrecharse en su miembro, sabía que estaba apunto de llegar a un orgasmo más.

—Joder —embestida —Sakura eres…— embestida —tan hermosa —embestida – y mía.

Cuando termino de decir aquello ambos llegamos a nuestro cielo personal, él se dejo caer suavemente contra mi cuerpo, así estuvimos unos minutos, recuperando fuerzas.

Él fue el primero en romper el silencio.

— ¿Sabes? Siempre cumplo mis promesas.

— ¿Cómo?

—Sí, hace tiempo una hermosa niña de cuatro años de coletitas, me hizo una pregunta y yo por estúpido perdí su amistad, pero aun no olvidó aquella promesa que pactamos.

Me quede con la boca abierta, ¿Recordaba lo que le había pedido? ¡Que pena!

— ¡Ah sí! Y ¿Qué te preguntó?

— ¿Qué si me quería casar con ella? Y yo feliz le contesté que sí y hoy espero que esa pelirrosa de ojos jade no haya olvidado que ella es _mía_.

—No, creo que no lo ha olvidado, solo que cierto niño le rompió el corazón —dije con el ceño fruncido recordando nuestra pelea y como comenzó toda nuestra historia, él paso una mano por mis arrugas, tratando de quitarlas.

—Sí, fue un idiota que se dejo influenciar pero ¿Crees qué puedas darle una nueva oportunidad? —dijo viéndome directamente a los ojos, mis ojos se cristalizaron de emoción.

—Claro que sí, te daré otra oportunidad tontito pero con una condición ¿Algún día te casaras conmigo? —le dije riéndome, mientras acariciaba su mejilla.

—Claro que si pequeña, soy solo tuyo —al terminar de decir esas palabras, me dio un dulce beso en los labios.

— ¿Qué te parece si vamos a tu cuarto a festejar la reconciliación? No quiero que mañana no puedas caminar por hacerlo aquí en la mesa —me dijo dulcemente, cargándome al estilo de novia.

Estampe mis labios con los suyos, empezando así una ronda mas esta noche…

FIN


End file.
